


juro que

by suitandtaeee



Series: sing to my mind [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ACAB, Aftercare, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Choking, Crying, Dirty Talk, Drug Dealing, Established Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Fucked Stupid, Guns, Hair-pulling, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Mirror Sex, Name-Calling, Non-Graphic Violence, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Significant Other, Overstimulation, Police Brutality, Porn With Plot, Prison, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, argentina oikawa, timeskip oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitandtaeee/pseuds/suitandtaeee
Summary: Que ya lleva mi niño preso más de cuatrocientos díasLe tenía abraza'o en la cama cuando llegó la policíaNi un beso pude darle de despedía'Y eso me arde(Juro Que by Rosalía)tl;dr: your boyfriend Oikawa is part of the Argentinian drug trafficking scene and he thinks he's got it all figured out for the both of you. you'll soon find out that's not the case.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: sing to my mind [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189832
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	juro que

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I've had Argentinian criminal Oikawa stuck in my head for a while now and I needed to write something about him so when I was listening to some Rosalía the other day this idea popped into my head :D There's translations for the Spanish words and phrases included at the end! I love one (1) 2D Argentinian volleyball player.
> 
> TW: blood, violence, firearms (please read the tags!)

The wall clock reads 6:14pm.

You sigh as you sit back on the armchair by the window of your apartment, wiping sweat off your forehead with the back of your hand and mumbling a complaint about the sticky air surrounding you. The sun still shines strongly through your window, and you think if they'd warned you about Argentinian summers, you might've thought about it twice before moving here with your boyfriend. Then again, it wasn't easy for Oikawa to leave his life in Japan either.

Being newly appointed as a middleman between the Argentinian and the Japanese drug markets, waving goodbye to Iwaizumi and the rest of the Seijoh crew indefinitely, and most of all dragging you into his mess, it was a lot to bear on his shoulders. You assured him you followed him on your own honest will, but he always worried about you. It was a risky business and you both knew it, but as he said, "I do all this so my people lack nothing".

You looked around your place, a small and old studio apartment with tacky wallpaper in the Villa Soldati neighbourhood in southwest Buenos Aires. Small and old, but it worked fine for the both of you. Plus, Oikawa was saving money for you two to return to Japan and move to a nice place in the countryside, away from the roaring city mess. He'd told you about his dream of having a normal life with you, raising a family and growing old and wrinkly together. Truly, you wanted nothing more than for him to be safe, something his current lifestyle far from ensured. If only-

**SLAM.**

Your thoughts are interrupted by your door banging open and your boyfriend charging in, shutting it hard behind him before scanning the room to meet your eyes, sweetly smiling at you. His face is bruised and his arms are wrapped around his waist, putting pressure on his side. There's blood all over his hands and shirt. You quickly get up from your seat and walk over to him.

"Tooru! my god, what happened?!"

"Hey baby" he's speaking as sweetly as ever but there's clear discomfort behind his soft voice "Could you please get me the first aid kit?"

Already one step ahead, you grab the red box from the shelf above you and pull out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a cloth. He takes off his shirt and throws it on the ground, letting you get a proper look at his wound. A cut around 10cm long spans through the left side of his ribcage, through your quick judgement you can tell it's not deep enough to have affected his bones. You swiftly pour rubbing alcohol onto the cloth and replace his hands with it, pushing down to stop the bleeding.

"Ah" he winces when the alcohol burns his skin "it was those _pelotudos_ from Barracas, they're fuckin' dead meat I tell you. Next time I see them-"

"Breathe, Tooru" you look up at him with loving eyes. "It's okay, you're fine now"

He's very much distressed but his expression soothes and he exhales as soon as you run your thumb through his cheek, wiping off some dried blood. You clean off all the blood from his side and apply an antiseptic to his wound before tightly wrapping around it multiple times with some fabric bandages. All throughout, Oikawa stares at you fondly.

"You take such good care of me, _mi amor_. What would I do without you?" He brushes a few strands of hair behind your ear.

"You'd definitely have more bloodstains on your shirts" you put everything back into the red box next to you, looking over at the discarded clothing on the floor "I don't know how I'm gonna get that one off"

Oikawa softly grabs your chin and turns you to face him, looking at your lips through hooded eyes for a moment before kissing you slowly "Don't bother, I'll just buy a new one"

You run your hands through his exposed chest, up from admiring his intricate neck tattoo down to feeling his lower abs, careful to not put pressure on his wound "Or you could just not wear shirts at all" you smirk.

"Oho" he grins down at you, his lips once again millimetres away from yours "Like what you see, _bombón_?"

You hum in response and he pulls you in for another kiss, hungrier this time around. His right hand snakes behind your waist and yours tangles in his hair, softly pulling and moaning onto his lips. He deepens the kiss, pushing you closer to him, pressing his growing bulge onto your thigh and groaning.

It takes no time for both of you to get worked up, Oikawa pushing your thighs up to wrap around his waist as he walks you over to your bed, not breaking the kiss for one moment. He lays you flat on your back, your head towards the bottom of the bed, and hovers above you, slowly trailing sloppy kisses from your mouth, to your cheek, jawline, softly biting your earlobe and down to your neck, sending shivers through your spine. Your hands stay tangled in his hair, pulling every so often as little whimpers fall from your lips with every movement his mouth makes.

He pulls away and looks into your eyes "Tell me what you want, _mi amor_ "

"Please touch me, Tooru" you speak through shallow breaths

"Where?" He places two fingers directly onto your clothed cunt through your cotton shorts making you moan "Oh, here, huh? Does my cute little slut want my fingers inside of her?"

You can only let out a pathetic whimper in response as he puts even more pressure on your clit, softly rubbing in circles.

"Come on, baby, I need you to use your words"

"Yes, please" the whimpers now mixed in between your words "I want your fingers inside me, please"

He smirks at you and places a chaste kiss on your cheek "Well, since you asked so nicely"

In one movement, he's pushed down your shorts and underwear with both of his hands. He taps your mouth with his index and middle finger "Suck"

You follow his commands, taking his digits in and coating them with saliva. You make a point to maintain eye contact while you do this, earning a deep groan from Oikawa, who wastes no time in pulling his fingers out of your mouth and rubbing circles on your clit again, now bare. Your moans are louder now, and you grab onto his forearm letting the warm sensation spread through your stomach and legs.

You throw your head back when instead he eases those two fingers slowly inside of you, intently watching your every movement through lustful eyes. He starts pumping them in and out at a delightful pace, rubbing against your walls for that one sweet spot inside of you. Sure and skillfully enough, like everything he does in bed, he finds it, making you squeeze your eyes shut in pleasure and a strangled moan rip from the depths of your throat. The pleasure doesn't last long, as he pulls his fingers out of you at once and lightly slaps your cheek with the back of his hand, sticky and warm.

"Keep your eyes open" he demands "if you shut them again I won't let you cum"

You know full well he intends to keep his word, so when he pushes three fingers inside you this time, you do everything in your power to keep eye contact with him. He speeds up his motions, effortlessly hitting your g-spot each time and sending you into a spiral of breathy moans and shaking hands that dig their fingernails into his skin.

"Awh, are you close? Does the little slut wanna cum that bad?" he mocks. Your thoughts aren't coherent enough to form a sentence, all you can do is nod vigorously and moan louder and hope he takes that as a valid answer.

He doesn't.

"Ah, can't talk again? I'm gonna give you one more chance to answer me, baby. Do you want me to make you cum?" He's shifted his fingers so he's hitting _just_ off your g-spot, making you impossibly desperate for his touch.

"Ahg- yes, please! please-fuck-Tooru please make me cum on your fingers please"

"That's my good whore" he presses down the pads of his three fingers firmly against your sweet spot and pulses them in a come-hither motion "Cum. Now"

"AH! fuckfuckfuck- cumming! Tooru, cum-!"

In a millisecond, your back arches off the mattress and you throat lets out a beautifully lewd noise as you feel your first orgasm rip through your insides, your pussy clenching hard around his fingers. Oikawa isn't done with you though, he keeps pushing his fingers against your g-spot as his other hand now works in light and fast circles on your clit, making pressure build on your pelvis.

The overstimulation is dragging out your orgasm more than you can handle, giving you no warning before liquid comes squirting out of you and onto Oikawa's fingers, forcing an ungodly scream from you. Oikawa's quick to move his face next to your gushing cunt, wanting to savour every drop of you.

He gradually slows down the pace of his fingers before completely moving them off you, letting you come down from your orgasm serenely, and brings them up to his mouth to lick them clean while keeping eye contact with you.

"Fuck, baby" he groans "you always taste so good for me"

He gets off the bed for a moment to rid himself of his pants and boxers, you doing the same with your shirt and letting your tits hang free. He's quick to hover above you again but you have other plans, flipping him under you intending to return the favour.

"Taking control, _mi amor?_ " he smirks at you

Instead of answering, you spit on the palm of your hand and onto his erect cock, slowly pumping him and lubricating him with your saliva before licking a strip from the bottom of his shaft all the way to the head and wrapping your lips around it. You watch him innocently through your eyelashes as you do so, knowing how much of a sucker he is for eye contact in bed. Oikawa groans at the sight, his hands flying to your hair to push it out of your face.

"Shit, do that again"

His mouth hangs open as he stares at you while your tongue works miracles around his swollen tip, working its way down his cock and back up. You pick your pace up and match it with your hand, pumping him and sucking in your cheeks every time you come up.

Soon enough, Oikawa is pulling at your hair and moaning louder, prompting you to take him as deep as you can. Your throat constricts around him, once, and again, and again, you've managed to build a steady rhythm when he suddenly pushes your mouth completely off him.

"Sorry, baby, but I wanna fill that pussy of yours with my cum, not your mouth"

Still high off the adrenaline rush from deepthroating him, you move to straddle his lap and slowly sink down on his cock, both of you moaning in unison when your cunt hits his pelvis.

"Shit- so tight, so fuckin' tight"

His hands hold a strong grip on your waist and yours press against his chest to keep yourself balanced, careful not to touch his cut. You start moving your hips back and forth, lifting yourself up slightly with each movement and moaning erotically at the feeling of his cock filling you up perfectly.

Oikawa's hand comes down on your ass hard, gripping its flesh after and kneading it like bread before spanking you again.

"Fuck, yes, spank me Tooru" you breathe

"Ah, does my whore like the rough treatment?" _**SLAP**_

"Ahhng- yes I love it-fuck!" you're now practically bouncing on his cock, movements desperate as you rub your clit against his pelvis whenever you come down.

"Fuck, I love watching your pretty tits bounce for me, _bombón_ "

You take Oikawa's compliment as a cue to bounce harder, feeling his cock push against your lower belly and your g-spot deliciously, making your mind go blank for a moment and a broken sob escape your mouth. He groans a string of profanities as he keeps a bruising hold on your waist.

Just before your orgasm starts building in the pit of your stomach, he flips you both around and pushes you onto your hands and knees, catching your eyes in the mirror in front of your bed and pushing his cock back inside of you in one strong thrust that has your brain spiraling.

"Playtime's over, _mi amor_ "

Oikawa sits on the mattress and rests his back on the headboard, making you fall onto his cock and scream in pleasure. He wraps his arms around the back of your knees, pressing your thighs against your chest and starts pounding into you from a new and heavenly angle. Each time he thrusts into you feels like your insides are being rearranged, your slick mixing with his precum and the sound of skin slapping making for the filthiest melody your ears have ever heard.

"Look at you" he moves his right hand further up from underneath your thigh and wraps it around your throat, forcing you to look at your reflection in the mirror "you fucking love my cock huh, you whore?"

"Haaah- yes! I fucking love your cock Tooru, fuck me fuck me fuck me!"

Your eager whimpers and screams drive Oikawa crazy. He loves seeing this side of you, his beautiful girlfriend so hungry and desperate for his cock, a secret side that only he knows how to unlock. He moves his hand from your throat down to your clit and rubs it in fast side-to-side motions and you swear you see stars when your eyes roll back impossibly hard.

"Ah- shit! gonna cum again, Tooru!"

"Haah- do it, cum all over my cock baby" He moans in your ear, marked with one particularly strong thrust.

You let out the loudest and highest pitched scream of the evening, thighs trembling uncontrollably as your orgasm hits every nerve ending in your body, profanities that would make a seasoned soldier blush leaving your lips. Oikawa feels his cock twitch strongly at the sight of you cumming in the mirror and your cunt clenching impossibly hard around him, his eyes fixated on yours through the mirror the whole time. He's fucking up into you at an insane speed now, desperate for his own release too, and you can feel it.

"Cum inside me Tooru please! wanna feel your cum inside me, fill me up"

" _Dios_ , Y/N"

Your words push him over the edge as he stills himself inside you harshly, spurting cum inside you and biting down on your shoulder, hard. It makes your own insides tighten around his cock even more, clear liquid gushing out of you again. Your mind goes blank, the only thoughts occupying it being _Tooru Tooru Tooru Tooru_ , as you both slowly come down from your prolonged orgasms.

He pulls out of you and watches his cum slowly drip out of you with amazement. He carefully places you back on the bed and pulls the covers over the both of you.

Oikawa loves the moments of post-coital bliss with you. He loves how you look at him, absolutely cum drunk and smiling hazily, a smile as honest as it can get. You love the way he looks too, hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, a relaxed expression painted perfectly on his face, only for you to see. He puts his underwear and a random t-shirt from the floor on, helping you do the same and wrapping his arms around you. He pulls you closer to his chest, peppering kisses on top of your head.

" _Te quiero tanto, mi amor_ "

You giggle at his comment "You're always so sappy after fucking"

"Can't help it" he kisses the tip of your nose "If getting to see my future wife like that makes me sappy, then so be it"

"I love you too, Tooru" you smile at him.

A soft and comfortable silence follows. You feel safe.

"I can't wait to marry you, _sabes_ " he absentmindedly says, playing with your hair.

"You gotta get a ring first, dummy"

"Bold of you to assume I didn't buy one the day after we started dating" he cocks an eyebrow at you and you punch him jokingly "you know I've even eyed down a few house options for when we move back to Japan"

These conversations have never been a difficult topic for either of you, comfortable and sure enough that it's what you both eventually want. Talking about the future with Oikawa always makes you feel so special. Even after years of being together, he never wastes a moment in reassuring you that you're everything he wants, and he is for you too.

"Will you be able to handle having little kids running around uncontrollably though?" you laugh

"Oh, are you kidding me? I'll fucking love it. Mini-me's and mini-you's that I can spoil with love and expensive gifts? That-"

**BAM.**

Oikawa's face freezes in a split second

" _Se jodió_ "

It all happens so fast you almost have no time to register any of it.

Your front door has been kicked down. There's trampling and multiple male voices yelling words you cannot understand. Muscular bodies clad in black vests and hats storm into your apartment. Before you know it, you're staring down the barrel of four different guns. Oikawa instinctively wraps his arms so tightly around you, not ever looking away from your eyes for one second. One of the men grabs your boyfriend by his arm and forcefully pulls him from your grip. You scream and sob in his arms as he struggles to hold you, when another strong pair of arms pulls you in the opposite direction, making you stumble and fall off the bed and onto the floor.

" _DÉJALE, HIJO DE RE MIL PUTA, SÓLTALA!_ YOU FUCKING PIG!" Oikawa screams at the man next to you. You attempt to crawl back onto the bed and over to him, pleading and crying as he's dragged away from your bed by two policemen.

"NO! NO, PLEASE! TOORU!" You feel something cold hit the back of your head and you groan in pain, collapsing onto the ground.

"BABY!" Oikawa elbows one of the men carrying him in the neck and wriggles out of his grip to storm in your direction "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!"

The other man carrying him kicks his back, making Oikawa fall to his knees and his face brutally scrape the ground. The policeman straddles his back and locks his hands together behind him, dragging him through the floor and towards your apartment entrance. You scream, looking at your boyfriend's roughed up face through crying eyes and he softly smiles back at you. He winces as his cheek scratches the surface and he's dragged further away from you. Your vision becomes blurry but his last words burn into your brain.

"I'LL BE BACK SOON, BABY, I PROMISE!"

"TOORU-"

The door shuts violently and you're overwhelmed by the sudden silence that fills every crevice of your apartment.

The last thing you remember is violently sobbing onto the hardwood floor before passing out.

–––––----------

The clicking of your heels echoes through the concrete walls of the bleak hallway. Sierra Chica Prison is by no means a pretty sight. You'd been warned about South American prisons - old, unkept, dangerous, deadly even - but the guards escorting you to the visiting area assured you that those are just " _rumores_ " and that they do a "very fine job" of keeping their prisoners in check. As you sit down at the booth and stare at the empty seat across the glass window you can't help but silently pray to whoever will hear you that those guards weren't lying.

Truth is, no plea or prayer could've prepared you for seeing him there.

The first thing you notice is the handcuffs around his wrists and the grimy grey jumpsuit he's wearing. The next thing you notice is the black eye and the split lip. He sits in front of you and flashes you that signature warm smile of his that travels all the way to his eyes. Your hand shakes as you grab the telephone speaker, using every ounce of your self-control to not start sobbing right then and there.

" _Hola mi amor. Te he echado de menos_ "

"Tooru, are you okay?"

"You look beautiful today, _mi vida_ "

"Tooru, your face-"

"I'm fine baby, don't worry about me. Is everything alright back home? Do you have enough money?"

"Yeah"

A short silence follows. You're sure the oxygen in the room has decreased by at least half of what it was when you first walked in.

"I-" your words fail you as a choked out sob is all you can muster.

"Sshh, baby" Oikawa coos through the phone speaker "it's okay, everything's gonna be okay. We have plans for the future, remember?"

Tears continue to build up in the corners of your eyes but you have never been more sure of anything in your whole life.

" _Te juro por Dios_ , I will get you out of here" you state "even if it's on my dying breath"

**Author's Note:**

> Pelotudos: Morons
> 
> Mi amor: My love
> 
> Bombón: stunner (literally translates to bonbon, but used as an affectionate nickname)
> 
> Dios: God
> 
> Te quiero tanto, mi amor: I love you so much, my love
> 
> Sabes: You know
> 
> Se jodió: We're fucked
> 
> DÉJALE, HIJO DE RE MIL PUTA, SÓLTALA!: LEAVE HER YOU SON OF A BITCH, LET GO OF HER!
> 
> Hola mi amor. Te he echado de menos: Hello my love. I've missed you.
> 
> Mi vida: My life (used as an affectionate nickname)
> 
> Te juro por Dios: I swear on God.


End file.
